


Skywalker Collections

by KDS1995



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Lords & Ladies, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Crossover, Dark Past, Dragons, Exploring the TARDIS, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Gen, Horses, Life in the TARDIS, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Sith Anakin Skywalker, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDS1995/pseuds/KDS1995
Summary: This is the one-shot scene of The Force Coma.  This is after the Jedi Knight had failed to rescue Luke from Emperor Palpatine and instead put Luke into Force Coma, sacrificing her life in progress.  Darth Vader had recently learn of this news and went to Corsecurt to save Luke.He attempts to descend into his son’s mind to bring him back to consciousness.  But it wasn’t a normal coma, but the Force-enhanced coma which involves the soul of the person to venture into the Force while the body remains in coma.   It was like living in a fictional world or Speed-Force.  Darth Vader didn’t expect an memory of what should be happening.Spoiler Alert.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Force Coma One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one-shot scene of The Force Coma. This is after the Jedi Knight had failed to rescue Luke from Emperor Palpatine and instead put Luke into Force Coma, sacrificing her life in progress. Darth Vader had recently learn of this news and went to Corsecurt to save Luke.  
> He attempts to descend into his son’s mind to bring him back to consciousness. But it wasn’t a normal coma, but the Force-enhanced coma which involves the soul of the person to venture into the Force while the body remains in coma. It was like living in a fictional world or Speed-Force. Darth Vader didn’t expect an memory of what should be happening.  
> Spoiler Alert.

Darth Vader felt the Force swirling about him before he found himself in a strange building that look identical to the Jedi Temple that he had spent over a decade in. 

Then he heard a child’s laughter followed by a running footstep. A blond-haired boy of five or six runs by him, but the boy seems to be moving in slow-motion, long enough for him to follow after the boy. 

The boy runs into the room where two men talk to each other and watch out the window that overlooks the scenery outside. They were wearing Jedi robes but one man Darth Vader recognized as Obi-Wan Kendoi. He feel the hate raging inside him at the sight of his former master. 

The men stop talking when the boy runs up to them with a happy exclamation of _daddy!_ . One of the men smiled broadly and he hold out his arms toward the boy, and the boy rushed into them. The man quickly swooped up the boy into the air, and held him over his head, beaming up at his son. Suddenly, the object fell out of the boy’s tunic and hung in midair only by its cord around its owner’s neck. Darth Vader recognizes the object as a Japor Snippet that he carved for Padme when he was merely a nine-year-old boy.

Darth Vader feel a sharp pang in his chest as he recognized the father as Anakin Skywalker, his former self and the boy is Luke Skywalker. He realized this is what could be his if he hadn’t betrayed the Jedi and attacked Padme, his angel. He would be still healthy and strong and have his son to raise. Then he heard a voice behind him, causing him to swirl around to see whose voice belongs to. 

_What are you doing here, Father?_

Luke stood there before him, only nine feet away from him, but he wasn’t looking at him, instead he was looking at the scene before him with a solemn expression. Then he looked away from the scene to Darth Vader.

_You know, Father, this is my desire, my longing for a father that will never be there for me._

Darth Vader feel rage building within him at the last words that came out of his estranged son’s mouth.

TO BE ADDED AND EDITED SOON....


	2. The Force Time Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by an idea based on Time Lord and Doctor Who, so I suppose if there is a secret race of Force Sensitives who can time-travel and can travel to other galaxies like Doctor? But had to keep it secret to protect the galaxies. What if Anakin is a time lord-like force sensitive?

On the planet known as the Heart of Force-Time as the force-users would call it because the world is alive and could communicate through the time and the force; it was the heart of the force and time where the force exists and is very strong in the time. 

The Heart of Force-Time was a very breath-taking and stunning planet. Its incredible foliage and friendly fauna that would be fond of befriending the human-like inhabitants surrounded that. 

  
Many years before, a ship that bore force-sensitives land-crashed on the planet and while the force- sensitives settled down on the planet, they stumbled upon the ancient time-schism. They discovered that the force is pulsing with the time, as if it also fuses the Force with the time vortex up together in the Time-schism. 

As years went by, they colonized the world and learned to master the ways of time-traveling and the force. They learned to build the special ships and fused them with the energy from the force and time from the time-schism instead of hyberdrives which they weren't able to build. When they took them for test-flying, it shocked them to see that it enabled them to fly through the time and the force.   
One test-drive took them to the year they had land-crashed on the planet, which had amazed them. But then the force-time as they called it intercede and warn them of paradoxes if they try to stop their past selves from crashing on the same planet or stop any past events from proceeding. 

They were in for a great shock when they learned that the planet they’ve colonized is actually alive like a person because of it being the heart of the force and time. The planet is eager to teach them the knowledge about time-traveling and the force-time. 

They took a pledge to protect the secrets of the time and the force and to care for the living planet that was the heart of the force-time schism. They guard the planet from any intruders who wish to harvest it for force-time energy or the knowledge of the force-time. Chaos would ensure if the knowledge fell into improper hands. They were not that selfish with their knowledge of time-traveling but would rather protect the knowledge and prevent others from causing chaos and pain across the galaxies like the Sith Lords.

One day, a strange ship crashes into their world, the Force-Time Jedi are shocked to see that it was capable of chameleon itself in its surroundings that it was impossible to find it if not for usage of the Force-Time. But they could locate it by the help of force-time. They discovered a human-like man within the ship and befriend him, even welcoming him into their homes. When the strange man discovered the time-schism, he was in for a shock to learn that the Force-Time Jedi had learn to look through it without going mad or getting afraid in front of it, instead they were only looking into the heart of the planet who would only select those who can able to survive through the time-traveling and to use the force. Then the selected ones would be downloaded in their minds with the knowledge of the force and the time traveling. If someone became corrupted or turn evil, that knowledge would erase or locked away in that mind until that person renounce the evil or ceasing to do evil. But as for the unselectable, Heart wasn’t cruel to them, but would teach them how to build the ships and to grow much-need food and many others which the unselectable were very thankful to be useful and feel worthy with that knowledge. 

The mystery Time Lord then had decided by displaying his secrets to Force Time Jedi and tells them of his home planet he and his time capsule came from. He calls his home planet Gallifrey and reveals that his race is the Time Lords and they were lords of the time and had sworn to never infer. The Force Time Jedi discovered that there are alternate galaxies beside their galaxy and the Time Lord’s galaxy. The Force-Time Jedi are bewildered by how rigorous and sting Time Lords were in sharing the knowledge with others that would be responsible or could entrust with. They had taken their time ships and travel with the Time Lord to his galaxy and to travel to Gallifrey so they can find out if the Time Lords could share the knowledge and secrets with the trusted ones like the Doctor’s companions (which the Force Time Jedi called him the mad lord with an unusual blue box). 

  
The Force Time Jedi set up an arrangement with the Time Lords to send their Time Tots to Heart if deemed them useless by Time Lords but the Force-Time Jedi could offer them a chance to have their own time ships and to learn the knowledge of the force and time-traveling. 

But the Time Lords suggest that they simply agreed if the Force Time Jedi would associate themselves with them and to share the knowledge about the force with them, but the Jedi refused and pointed out that they had only been born with the force because of their high midichlorians count in their blood. But the Time Lords didn’t have midichlorians in their blood, but only had the ability to regenerate so they can’t use the Force like the Force Time Jedi. But the Jedi figured out a way for Time Lords to be connected to the Force by medicating. The Time Lords then was satisfied by that and send a group of rejected Time tots to Force Time Jedi. Soon the Time Tots started to merged with the Force Time Jedis by marring into families. The descendants from them were known as the Force Time Lords or rather stick to Force Time Jedi. 

The Force Time Jedi discovered by accidentally realize that they can regenerate at least over twenty times unlike the Time Lords who merely regenerate thirteen times. But the Force Time Jedi realize they don't change their faces or bodies nor change their genders like the Time Lords. They simply can alter their appearance like their hair or be tall.

As for Doctor Who whom the Force Jedi called the mad lord in a blue box, they befriend him and attracted to him because of him greatly different apart from fairly stiff Time Lords. He would drop in for a visit on their home planet from time to time. Sometimes even a thousand year would went by before he would show up again. 

Then the Sith Lords arrived. They had learnt and discovered that the Force Time Jedi had the secrets of time-traveling and ability to regenerate and prevent death at will. They had coveted it for themselves and tries to learn these secrets. 

  
But the Force Time Jedi knew that if the Sith were to study of this knowledge, they’ll damage the time and unleashed the turmoil and devastation in their waves.   
The Sith won’t be denied from the secrets and they wage war for it upon the Force Time Jedi. The war erupted on for a period until a Force-Time Jedi had died saving the group of Jedi and Time Lords from the attacks of the Siths. His self-sacrifice had to buy the Heart time to wipe out their memories of the Heart. He wasn’t able to regenerate because the battle had destroyed his regeneration.

  
With the Siths finally defeated and driven back into the galaxy, the Force Time Jedis make sure that they will never return ever again by building a Force shield. 

But his death had devastated the Force-Time Jedi greatly. They fondly remember him as Walking the Sky because of his love for traveling through and exploring the galaxy and also through the time-vortex. They called him Skywalker and his name is Ani Skywalker. He was one of the Time Tots that the Time Lords had deemed him as unsuitable.  
But his legacy doesn’t end there, for he had left behind a wife with his unborn child. Fearing for the safety of the unborn child, they make a plan with the Time-Lords to take the pregnant wife and the unborn child under their wings until they ensure that danger has passed. 

The Time Lords agreed to take the child of Skywalker under their wings. The Jedi sent Shmi Skywalker away on the transport ship that would take her from their galaxy to another galaxy to Gallifrey.   
But news reached them that the ship is under attack by the space pirates and they had kidnapped their ward and then sold Shmi into slavery. Desperate, the Jedi mangled to lock away her memories of them, to protect her and themselves from the rest of the galaxy until they could locate and rescue her and her unborn child. Shmi Skywalker now believes that there is no father, for they hide away her memories of her late husband.   
Later, the Force Time Jedi felt a surge in the Force-time and sensed that their ward had been born. It delighted them to learn that the child is a boy and his name is Anakin Skywalker, named after his late father. But they were very desperate to locate and find them. Not that because of Anakin’s powers, but because of what his late father had done for the galaxy and had been their sympathetic friend. They would want to protect his offspring from harm and ensure that same fate shall not fall on him. 


End file.
